1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly, to a portable electronic device having a film keypad assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of technologies, keypad assemblies used in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are becoming smaller and thinner.
A film keypad assembly typically includes a film and a printed circuit board (PCB). The film keypad assembly has a plurality of key patterns arranged on one side of the film and a plurality of protrusions protruding from the opposite side of the film to the key patterns. The protrusions are used to abut against electrical contacting points of the PCB.
However, when bonding the film to the PCB, the protrusions may not accurately abut against the corresponding electrical contacting points due to alignment errors.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.